vampirehunterdfandomcom-20200222-history
Gianne
Gianne is a human Archer, Hunter, and Guardian working for Count Langlan. She has been tasked with providing support for Iriya along with 4 other guardians as she hunts the Nobles who killed her family. She seems to have a history with D knowing him well along with Left Hand. Makes her appearance in Iriya the Berserker. Appearance She is described as showing D a quick grin before glancing down at the sword against her throat was a fairly young woman sheathed in black protective gear, with quivers on her back and knee and a lowered bow in her right hand. The silver arrows she carries are over two feet long. She has an alluring athletic build, short hair, and a well developed body. Personality She is a hunter at heart and her personality is built around this identification. She seems very carefree and highly motivated by money. Although she probably would continue in the profession despite having more than enough. She seems to have alot of pride in her archery skills as well specializing in using them. She doesn't seem to have any reservation about working for the Nobility although Count Langlan seems to be one of the rare Nobles who are actually very kind in general to humans. This may make all the difference in her agreeing to accept being under his employ. She is highly perceptive to those around her noticing how unstable and unsuitable to hunting Iriya is. She seems to draw on her adoration for D to keep her honest and pure in her intentions especially when it comes to her work. She views him as the best model to base herself on and has an undying adoration for every aspect of D including Left Hand. With Left Hand she greets him like anyone else and seems to fully accept him as well as showing alot of affection toward him. Though both don't seem to return those feelings they do seem to respect her highly and are much less guarded around her. There is a strong mutual trust between them. Biography The whole reason Gianne had called on D was to inform him of Count Langlan’s intentions and to get him to stop Iriya’s travels. Before Langlan let Iriya exact her revenge on him, he wanted to solve the riddle of why she remained physically human despite having been bitten. Toward that end, Iriya alone was to be led back to his castle. D was in the way. Gianne had orders to get rid of him. And now they were riding their cyborg horses night and day in a five day trip to Langlan’s castle, and she was staring at D's profile. From the very start, she’d known it was no use. Two years earlier, as a newly trained archer, Gianne had been pursuing a group of five outlaws when she fell into their trap and was brought to the brink of death. Just as the pitch—black nothingness was about to swallow her up, D had come in and laid waist to them. The keenness of his sword play, along with his good looks, was enough to drive Gianne into rapture. She'd certainly been disappointed to learn that D had been pursuing the same outlaws. When she’d first entered the Nobleman’s employ, she hadn't known the Huntress had traveling companions. However, on learning that it was D that accompanied her, Gianne had given up the fight. Only partly because she was in his debt. Ever since, she’d burned as a woman. No, as a human being. In Gianne’s eyes, D was an object of adoration surpassing the ideal man-a being who would allow her to maintain her purity. *more coming soon Powers and Abilities Gianne is a human who has trained in the ways of the warrior and hunter along with specialized training in marksmanship and archery. She is highly skilled in all areas of combat, highly intelligent, able to use Nobility weaponry effectively, and well informed about all those she faces including D which is a rare occurrence giving her high tactical strength. This paired with her impressive stealth abilities seems to aid in allowing her to survive where all the other guardians selected by Langlan were killed. She seems to have the ability to manipulate space through unknown means able to create a fold in space. She uses this ability on D to get the hunter to stay and talk to her. It seems its either an ability given to her by Langlan or technology. Equipment Bow Quiver Silver Arrows- The silver arrows she carries are over two feet long. The silver they are made of is described as a ward and protection against evil in general. Flame Arrows- A weapon made from Nobility technology specifically Count Langlan for Gianne to use as a weapon against Viscount Kraken. Though the weapon is effective in causing the Noble pain and temporarily stopping his attack on her and the others it isn't enough to actually do any lasting damage or kill him. Gold Bars- She is given this as payment as a guardian. The value is fifty thousand dalas, which is three times what Count Langlan agreed on. Fold in SpaceThe ability to make space fold back in on itself. Whether it was through technology or an ability given, Count Langlan gives this power to Gianne where she momentarily traps D in a room so she can have a conversation uninterrupted with him. Through the four elements collected: fire, air, water, and earth Left Hand gives D the power to cut through this space where a nuke man made or Noble made could not even put a scratch in it. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Human Category:Hunters Category:Archer Category:Warrior Category:Guardian Category:Assassin